Tales of Black Wings
by Chris Emrys
Summary: Peter thought his biggest surprise was the discovery of Neal's brothers. What he doesn't know is that Neal has many more secrets; some Peter cannot imagine even in his wildest theory. But the first meeting is the first step, and slowly, the path to the truth unravel. The story of the Black Wing Thief canon AU. Sequel to Surprise, Surprise!
1. Main: Three Brothers

_Hello dears!_

 _I swear I have two speeds, either fast as lightning or slow as snail. But I got really motivated thanks to the feedbacks on Surprise, Surprise; and now I officially start the series of one shots for the black wing thief canon AU! Now, a bit of info before we jump into the first one shot._

 _You need to read first Surprise, Surprise. This first one shot, and the main storyline, is a direct sequel. The AN also contains informations, and it won't make sense if you don't read it. For those that did read it by now, yes I went with making the series a sequel of starting anew._

 _Know that while it is a series of one shots, they will all be published in this story. Overall, it stays a continuous plotline, with one shots showing specific moments. But this is also where I add details about the three types of one shots!_

 _It will appear before the title, but you have Main, Past and Alternate. Main form the main storyline, and for the most part one shots are direct sequels to each other. Sometimes, one can develop on something that wasn't in previous one shots (this is the case here, Three Brothers is set toward the end of the second part of Surprise, Surprise, precisely after they enter the Burke home but before Joshua and Jack leave). Past will be stories of past events compared to the main storyline. They're all canon to the storyline, though rarely linear. There will be an addition of A, B, C, D or E after Past (example: Past (A), Past (C), etc), and they correspond to the five major arc of Neal's past. D is from first meeting Mozzie to getting arrested by Peter the first time. E is events of the show (but previous to anything about Neal's father). So D and E Past one shots will be mostly to give a better idea of what I kept canon and what headcanons I have._

 _A, B and C will mostly be discovered slowly. I will write A, B and C Past only if something has been divulge enough, and/or to give hints. If I guess well enough, you will first see mainly C Past, then B Past, then A Past. The overall A-E categorization is so you do have an idea of where in Neal's past the one shot happens. If one is related more closely than just the general arc (sequel, mention, etc), I will tell which other one shot it connects to (and if it's before or after most of the time)._

 _Now, Alternate one shot are AU to the canon AU, so to speak. They're also independent from each other, unless stated otherwise. They will be to play out with other versions of existing one shot, or for one shots that can't fit in the Main. For example, I might do an Alternate about Peter's first encounter with Jack and Joshua._

 _Now to the first one shot! It didn't go as I expected, but then again, I have the background but have no plan for what_ _ **will**_ _happen. But it's the fun, right? I still feel happy about this one, but don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it!_

 _Oh, and I might not be so fast all the time, I need to work on my second novel very soon, and I have blogs to keep in shape, but don't worry I'll continue no matter what!_

* * *

 _ **Main: Three brothers**_

Needless to say, once El made sure Neal knew the sudden appearance of his two brothers to her doorstep had been quite the shock, she had to marvel at the likeness of the three. Only Neal had very dark brown hairs while Jack and Joshua had dark hairs. If she was honest, while Jack more of a raven haired, Joshua's hairs seemed… pitch black. With the way the oldest held himself with pride, bright eyes and mischievous grins or smirks, she realized his charisma was stronger than Neal. She never thought she would one day meet someone that gave such a sensation; but then again, this was his brother.

Jack, for his part, woke all her maternal instincts. The young man stuck to his brothers, utterly lost when El had sprung hugs on both brothers. Joshua had tensed in surprised, but showed a genuine smile; but Jack had been adorable with the way he blushed while his lips twitched into a fait smile. He radiated of shyness, even if he tried to hide it behind a cool exterior, and felt like someone who wasn't used to people that weren't his brothers. However, El could not help but notice that it made his charm, one just strong as his brothers.

They truly were all Caffreys. Though… "So, are you called Caffrey too?" She asked with light tease in her tone as they all sat around the living room table with some snacks, Neal sandwiched between his two brothers while El and Peter faced them.

Jack sort of froze his petting of Satchmo, the dog lifting his head that had been resting on the man's laps to whine slightly. The young man quickly returned to the petting, Joshua locking eyes with El.

"Maybe, maybe not." He gave a wolfish grin, making Peter scowl.

Definitely Neal's brother. The agent looked at his CI, but Neal shrugged his shoulder in silence. Well, at least, it seemed they would know very fast what none of them were ready to give out. Unexpectedly, it was Jack that added something.

"It's not really important. I'm Jack, he's Joshua; surnames are just for papers and stuff." When he noticed the pensive frown of Peter, he got even more focused on the dog that wagged his tail very fast from attention.

Neal's lips twitched with amusement. "Careful, he might not want to let you go at this rate."

Jack flickered his eyes to Neal. "Tell that to Angie, _she_ wouldn't let go of Satchmo."

The new name did not go unnoticed, not even by Joshua who rolled his eyes above Neal's shoulders. Jack snapped his mouth shut, gazing at the Burke somewhat sheepishly before shrugging and going back to the petting. It wasn't like Angie was a rare name, it gave out nothing else than the three of them knowing a woman named Angie. Well, from what Neal told them of the Burke, and from what they saw so far, they might guess she was part of their family, or at least that she was close to them. And that she loved animals. It was actually too personal to be able to start a search, and to be honest, neither Jack nor Joshua believed Peter would take the risk. Contrary to what Peter believed, they had heard Neal's whispers.

Peter seemed to conclude the same thing, as he gazed at Jack with a mix of slight exasperation and faint appreciation. Those three were too similar when it came to word play, and he wondered what would happen if they worked together. All he knew was that he would prefer if it was on _his_ side. Like El, he felt the overpowering aura of Joshua, demanding respect without threatening, his eyes and smile almost hypnotizing you. But if he looked away, Jack's attitude mellowed his heart, bringing his guard down and almost making him want to soothe his own attitude. And in the middle, Neal almost earned his place as second brother, middle ground between those two charms. He has his own charms, all three had their own, and the smiles; but he could give out the same soothing sensation as Jack.

Yes, those three would be a force to be reckoned with, if they teamed up. It was obvious they had learned from each other, and more than that, when they were together it seemed each acted and spoke in ways that worked with the two others. It was almost overwhelming; and yet they were not trying to do anything .

"So… Do I dare hope your life is relatively calm?" The resignation in his tone told them he already had an idea of what the reply would be.

"Oh Agent Burke, I'm sure you don't expect us to reply to this?" Joshua teased, which was an answer in itself. Whatever they did, it was not something they could divulge easily, especially for an FBI agent.

Jack let out a low chuckle. "Well, I don't know about you, but I actually feel pretty chill _most_ of the time."

The two older brothers threw narrowed eyes gazes at him for the snark he showed. The exchange was amusing to watch, yet frustrating as it still told **nothing**. Peter might become crazy if they kept this on. But as usual, El saved him.

"Can't we have a clue?" She smiled sweetly. "You _know_ we won't speak of you. We simply want to know better those that are important to Neal, because they are important to us too."

Neal smiled softly while Jack and Joshua stared at her. Only El would manage to worm her way and sway his brothers. But the truth was, just like him, she had a personality that could weaken them easily if she tried, or even if she didn't. Indeed, as Neal observed Joshua gulping and Jack leaving the oldest to deal with this as stared down at Satchmo, the middle brother knew they saw what he had first seen.

The gentleness yet the ability to be stern, the way with words… Those were traits _**she**_ had possessed.

Peter and El seemed to realize something had happened in the three brothers, as concern flashed in their eyes. Jack had grown slightly hard to read, which was a first for him, while Joshua was slowly building up his usual composure after something very close to longing crossed his face. Neal handled it better than them, secretly already used to those moments where he wasn't quite seeing El, but because of his train of thoughts, his expression had shifted into nostalgia for a second. The various and powerful emotions startled a bit the woman, though Peter managed to note them down in his mind.

Joshua was quick to talk as soon as he got back his grin, though it had grown soft. "With this skill at words, I guess it would be bad of us to not cave in." He wrapped arm around Neal's shoulder, poking in the process Jack's own. It earned him dual eyes roll. "Jack and I both know what needs to be known. Allegedly, we might or might not have helped out our brother."

Peter couldn't help the little grin at the familiar wording. There was nothing wrong with helping someone, or knowing things. But he would bet they were not doing it legally, or not totally at least. Neal exchanged a little amused smile with him, confirming his suspicion. But because of Neal, he had learned to overlook some things. He still didn't know if he should worry about It, yet he could not grow to care about it right now-or most of the time really.

El gave a chuckle for her part, aware he had evaded any… compromising wording. "I see. But you don't seem too used to people, Jack?"

The youngest brother looked at her, the genuine little worry mixed with the inquiring observation making the heterochromatic eyes brighten. "It's their domain. I prefer the shadows."

Peter's eyebrows shot up for a second, his mind whispering to him that sometimes, it was those that stayed unseen that could be the most dangerous. If Jack wasn't someone who stood in the crowd, what did he do? Joshua had said they knew what needed to be known, in short that they were into informations, and in that moment the dots slowly connected. Joshua evolved in ways similar to Neal, which he would be on the field to seek informations. So, it left Jack with ways that kept him out of sight. Communication, or maybe…

The three brothers let identical smirk form, making El look at her husband and almost seeing the wheel turning. "He's as good as you said." Joshua whistled, though Jack was the one who showed the slight anxiety all probably felt. Yet, Joshua carried on, earning a frown from Neal. "Let's see what your guess is."

Peter locked eyes with the green eyes of the man, and in that second he felt like he was on the thin line of becoming friend or foe. His heart thumped in his chest, and his tongue tied in his mouth for a bit. El titled her head, though something in how Joshua looked at Peter made her unwilling to look elsewhere than Peter. Her own heart accelerated, and she was torn between showing protectiveness toward her husband, or diffusing the tension in some way.

"Joshua, he's a FBI agent. You can't force him to acknowledge this." Neal's stern voice sounded, edged with protectiveness and slight anger.

The older male turned his attention to Neal, who flinched back for a second before he straightened once more. The sight pained Peter, as he realized the two brothers were having a silent battle about him. He didn't understand how the conversation turned this way this fast, but all he knew was that his answer might have triggered something bad out of the older brother. It was almost as if daring to voice it, and to voice what he thought of it. As if he was testing if Peter would know what was best to say-or not-for himself and Neal's safety.

El wanted to do something, but a quick shake of head from Jack told her she shouldn't. He looked a bit worried, gazing at Joshua with slight plead in his eyes, while he put a hand on Neal's shoulder. Satchmo had moved away as soon as the tension rose, ears low as he hide behind El's chair now.

"Won't you calm down?" Jack finally muttered to them, and they blinked their eyes as if finally coming back to their senses. "Joshua, I know you want what's best for Neal, but you know forcing him and Peter to talk won't work. But Neal, it's alright to let them in a bit more, you know?"

Now, it was Jack who had the attention of both his brothers. They looked partly panicked at what he voiced, and partly grateful he was soothing them down. In truth, it had been quite instinctual that Neal had defended Peter, in ways that his brothers _understood_ more than Peter and El would. And it was why Joshua softened while Neal looked down.

"Well… I didn't mean to lower the mood, especially as it's Neal's birthday." He ruffled Neal's hairs, looking at Peter at the same time. "Let's say you might have guesses, and it might or might not be close enough, if you can deduce well."

This was the peace offering, and Peter took it willingly. "Well, I caught Neal. Twice. " Neal actually pouted at the reminder. "But it can only be guesses."

And with this, they soon threw themselves back into lighter subjects. Joshua teased Neal about his protectiveness, to which the younger man retorted that Joshua himself was worse. In the end, they paused before agreeing in one voice that Jack was the worse when it comes to protectiveness. This earned them a double whack, Jack grumbling, "Watch your tone, or I'll make sure to gather all your little _secrets_."

That effectively shut them up, and amusingly enough they pawed the pockets with their phones. Jack smirked for a second, whistling innocently at the accusing glares, before he called back Satchmo who willingly returned to his new friend now that the air was calm again. The gesture got noted by Peter, working with what he believed Jack might be working with, but soon he focused on the real matter at hand.

They had to share the cake, as Peter was aware the rest of the guests would be there soon enough. He didn't believe Neal's brothers would stay, if the subtle glance at the clock by Joshua told him anything. Seeming to catch his train of thoughts, El smiled warmly before getting up. "Come on, boys, at the table or you won't have anything."

And in a flash, the three dark haired males moved from the couch to the table while Satchmo made a sound of surprise followed by a whine. Peter and El blinked, turning to see the three men already sitting with impish lights in their eyes.

"Do we earn something for being first?" Neal called out, his grin wide.

"Technically, I arrived first." Jack corrected, crossing his arms in false indignation.

"Or I can eat your parts out of frustration at being the last." Joshua joked, waggling eyebrows.

El laughed in pleased surprise, but moved to the kitchen as Peter slowly sat too. "Behave, or none of you will have anything." The woman called from the kitchen.

And it was in good spirits that they ate together, the look of happiness on Neal's face worth all the events of the day in Peter's mind. They carefully avoided touchy subjects, instead flying over a few amusing events of the past few days, and at one point Peter finally caught _the_ answer.

"Oh I wish I saw this!" Joshua laughed, picturing well enough Jack hiding behind the jam.

"Oh snap your mouth shut, what was I supposed to do? I was supposed to go hide when he arrived, by Peter was here before we noticed!" Jack replied, flustered.

"Well, maybe it's not a bad thing." Neal added, amused grin softening. Because indeed, he felt happy seeing how his brothers fitted right in within the Burke house.

Having them for this birthday had been one of the greatest joy, which would only be matched when he would be with his whole family. But having them and the Burke? It was a blessing he had not thought to come so soon. Maybe it was accidental, but… Peter knowing more about himself, about this deep and private part, both frightened and rejoiced him.

The man had grown very important to him; and he felt happy in knowing he was able to share something else. Their line of works, even if he was technically an ex conman, meant it was hard to be fully honest with Peter. Their life themselves meant that they couldn't and wouldn't easily allow someone to know of their connection. So, it felt good to have been able to trust Peter with this.

Neal didn't know how it would go, now that Peter was so close to so much more, but maybe Joshua had always been right. Maybe Peter had grown too important for him, and it was a matter of time before Neal himself wished for the man to know the _truth_.

But today was not the day, the revelations of this day had been enough. Jack suddenly voiced that they should go, and Neal exchanged hugs with his two brothers as they told him they would wait at June's apartment. They also got hugs from El, and handshakes from Peter, with a subtle promise as Peter told them, "Until next time, then," and Joshua replied with a grin and nod.

Yes, they had entered the frame, even if for now they left again into the shadows. Even if everyone else would not know, Peter and El did. And the two brothers knew it meant their brother was one step closer to opening up to the man he cared for so much.

 **End of Three Brothers.**

 **Stay tuned...**


	2. Main: Good Morning

_Hello dears!_

 _First thing first, I forgot to mention in the previous one shot, but there will be hints that Neal is interested (yes, romantically) in Peter, and Peter in Neal (though somewhat subtler). However, unless asked and/or in special one shots, romance won't play much part in the series. I want to focus more on their friendship, and the reveals awaiting Peter. Other characters will be present (El, June, Diana, Jones, Mozzie), but overall, those one shots will be about Peter, Neal and Neal's family (and secrets). I just wanted to warn you because this is part of my Neal!_

 _Now, enjoy this one shot, even if it feels more like a multi chaptered story that a collection of one shots XD Though, this is mostly because the one shots of the main storyline follows each other chronologically, while the one from Past and Alternate will be real one shots, so to speak._

 _This is mainly some little brotherly fluff, and some more hints~_ _I can't help thinking Peter is the in-story version of the readers, though x)_

 _ **Settings**_ _: Main storyline, the day after Three Brothers._

 _ **Good Morning**_

When Peter had watched Neal's brothers go after a subtle promise of meeting another time, he had not realized how soon this would happen. It was only as he entered Neal's room at June's and saw Joshua that it occurred to him Neal's brothers might stay with Neal for however long they would be in town.

Emerald eyes snapped to Peter, showing a somewhat sleepy smile as he made a gesture to be silent. The man was sitting at the table with a cup of tea, his gaze returning toward where Peter knew Neal's bed to be. The agent noticed the genuine fondness on the younger male's face before he looked in the same direction; and Peter swore his heart melted for a few seconds.

Because curled against Neal's side was Jack, both men still deeply asleep.

Neal slept to the left side of the bed, on his back with one arm resting above Jack's head on the pillow. The younger male was on his side, one arm used as pillow and the other arm pressed between their bodies so his hand ended up under his head. Jack was not completely against Neal, but at the same time, his forehead rested against Neal's side toward the ribcage, which made Peter suspect the youngest brother was fallen asleep listening to his brother's heartbeat. To finish the picture, Peter noticed someone had slept on the right side of the bed, which could only mean Joshua had also slept in Neal's bed, keeping Jack between his two older brothers.

"It will be a shame if you have to wake them so soon." Joshua whispered to Peter, as he knew Neal was supposed to work today.

Peter gazed back at the black haired man, and with a little smile he came to sit opposite Joshua. "I'm a bit early." He whispered back, returning the grin Joshua gave.

Joshua looked back toward his brothers, once more growing soft. However, Peter did not miss the hint of sadness in his gaze. "It's been forever since we've last slept all together." He mused outloud, letting out a little sigh as he drank his tea. "The curse of busy lives."

Peter gave Joshua a look. "You talk as if you haven't been able to see each other for a while."

Joshua locked eyes with Peter. "Why do you think the FBI and Marshals never found out about us?"

The agent knew well enough what Joshua was saying, and he felt a pang of… guilt? "We didn't even have a picture for a long while, though." He pointed out, curious if a bit confused.

Joshua huffed, then sighed. "It was bad enough that Neal entered the FBI's radar, but it's not just about this." His gaze almost seemed to pierce Peter. "It's always safer to make sure nobody knows about our loved ones, in our line of works."

The agent couldn't help looking back at Neal, also recalling what the man had said yesterday. How he had almost begged Peter not to start any research about his brothers, how it would be dangerous. His guts twisted at all the clues pointing to one fact, a fact that Joshua had subtly confirmed to Peter: the three brothers worried about something, a thing that should not be able to connect the three of them.

It reminded Peter that nothing had ever been found about Neal before he entered the radars, that Mozzie had once told him he didn't know much of Neal before they met. It made Peter feel a visceral need to hunt down whatever put such a weight on his _friend_.

"I wouldn't say we've been out of touch, though." Joshua spoke again, bringing Peter's attention back to him. "We've got our ways to contact each other. It's just safer to actually see each other only when needed." He took another sip of his tea, and for the first time Peter realized this still somewhat asleep Joshua had a British accent slipping into his words. Joshua seemed to notice too, because he gave a small smile, bordering on _shy_. "It's not like we can easily see each other, either. Only Jack couldn't bear to be too far from Neal."

Peter looked back at the sleeping men, Neal having moved a bit so his head was now half turned toward Jack. "They're very close, aren't they?" Almost like twins, he wanted to say.

Joshua's lips curled into a smile. "I've always said Jack imprinted on Neal. Then again, Neal has always been taking care of Jack. He's less outgoing than us, and I'm not ashamed to admit Neal's personality makes him the one most fitted to be Jack's anchor." His smile widened in amusement. "Apparently, I'm too flashy and teasing for him to handle."

Peter had to restrain the laughter that wanted to escape him. "Neal is pretty flashy too, though."

Emerald eyes sparkled. "You poor soul, still oblivious to the wonders of a calm Neal."

The FBI agent would have asked about this comment, eager for new knowledge on his CI, but a small unhappy noise brought them to look at the sleeping men. Jack had a frown on his face, body shivering once. Joshua frowned deeply, straightened in his chair as if ready to bolt toward his brother. However, the second Jack let out a small whine and curled on himself more, Neal turned to lay on his side, the arm above Jack's head lowering a bit to rest on top of the younger's head, while the other arm ended on a lose hug as it rested on Jack's side. Immediately, the younger male snuggled closer, face disappearing into Neal's shirt. His frame relaxed, a sigh passing his lips.

Neal's eyes opened slowly, blinking down at his brother. A little smile showed as he petted the dark hairs with the hand above his brother's head, and then the ex conman seemed to sense the eyes on him. He scowled at Joshua's little smirk, then blinked as he registered Peter sitting there too, biting his lips and lifting one eyebrow once they locked eyes.

"… Not a word." His blue eyes snapped to Joshua, glaring. "Stop smirking and make something for us."

Silently, Joshua raised both hand in surrender before getting up. As he made coffee, Jack grumbled as Neal moved to sit up a bit. The ex conman stopped moving, glancing down and chuckling as heterochromatic eyes were throwing a betrayed look up at him, as if asking why they were waking up.

"Come on sleepyhead, I've got work." Neal poked Jack's cheek, which earned him another grumble as Jack twisted and buried his face in the pillow under his head.

"Noooooooo…." Jack let out, muffled.

Neal only shook his head, still chuckling as he got out of bed. He approached the table, giving Peter a wave of greeting as Joshua put down two cup of coffee in front of Neal's seat. Before he could even, move the chair, Neal felt a weight on his shoulder. He glanced backward, amused as he got the view of Jack resting his head on his shoulder, visibly trying to keep his eyes open.

"… He's not a morning person, is he?" Peter commented, deeply amused by the sight.

Jack only grumbled toward Peter, as Neal reached out for the cups, offering one to Jack as he took a sip of his own. Funnily enough-or adorably enough-Neal did not sit right away, as Jack still rested against him. It was only when the youngest male took his cup of coffee and leaned back that Neal pushed the chair back.

Then Neal patted Jack's head and pushed slightly his back, making his younger brother take the chair. Once Jack sat down, one elbow on the table so he could rest his head on his open palm while his other hand was wrapped around his cup; Neal leaned his hips against the back of the chair, gazing down at his brother.

And it was far from the last time that Peter would be rewarded with such sights. He had already guessed Neal's brothers were staying around for a few days, and deep down he _wanted_ to see more of their interactions.

It did not occur to him that, as they had suggested during their conversation the day before, more people were expected. And it would not occur to him, until he met the first of those.

 **End of Good Morning.**

 **Stay Tuned...**


	3. Main: Open Doors

_Hello dears!_

 _That took a bit longer that I had hoped, but I now give you all the newest one shot~ This is still the Main storyline, but do expect two Alternate one shots next, as I want to explore a different idea for how Peter meets (or comes to know) about Joshua and Jack._

 _In this one shot, settings one or two days after Good Morning, we are introduces to two new characters. The subject of necessity for Neal's family to stay separated is still floating around, but in this we have a clearer insight of how Neal feels about Peter steadily meeting the rest of his family. And by now you might notice, but those meetings also mean Neal is opening up to Peter more and more. Or to be precise, his walls are lowering because of how Peter and Neal's family interact well, and how his family is actually wishing that Neal opens up more to Peter. Hence why they've been saying things that hints about how Neal views Peter~_

 _On a final note, the title for this one shot is a wink to Peter being allowed to know more and more, thus opening doors in Neal's walls!_

 _EDIT: Any chapter 4 you might have seen before was a note I removed because FFnet doesn't really allow chapters that are only author notes. The note can still be found on the AO3 version of the story (chrisemrys is my username). And in case of doubts: this story is still ongoing._

* * *

 _ **Open Doors**_

Peter blinked, stopping at the foot of the stairs while June smiled softly at his expression. It had been two days since Neal's brothers had showed, where the older man had find amusement in how Neal's cheerfulness skyrocketed and worried the team in their fear he was preparing something. The agent had soon realized June was aware Neal had guests, though also realized she did not know the full truth.

He had realized this yesterday, when Peter himself had not recognized Joshua, his wig and change of clothes enough to hide his looks. He was a master at disguises, which Peter noted in the back of his mind of course, while Jack remained elusive despite June knowing the presence of a third person. But she did not mind the secrecy, and Peter knew better than to tell her.

It left Peter bemused though, as June had always been someone Neal knew he could trust. This meant Neal _wanted_ the existence of **brothers** to be a well kept secret; something Peter had come to know by mistake. It almost hurt, but it also meant Peter had in his hands a secret Neal worked hard to keep safe.

A secret they had extended to El so Peter wouldn't have to lie.

In a sense, Peter knew he had the safety of Neal's brothers in his hands. And he had every intents to not betray the trust the three brothers ended up putting in Peter and El.

"There are new ones up there." June commented as she finished checking her bags, as she would leave for a lucky won vacation over the next few days. Her words brought Peter's attention on her, snapping him out of his thoughts. "They have been playing music for half an hour now."

The agent nodded to June, kissing her goodbye as she assured Neal had already done so. He watched her go, then finally went up the stairs slowly. Peter wanted to be undetected, as he had a feeling he might be able to get a new glimpse of the Neal he had not known. He finally pushed open the door, and only Joshua noticed from his place leaning against the fridge. The oldest brother subtly smiled, winking before he gazed back to the ones at the table.

Peter did a double take at the sweetness of the scene. Neal and Jack were sitting side by side, their chairs very close, while a young blonde woman that look just a bit younger than Jack sat on Neal's laps. Yet, the whole gesture and scene was so innocent it warmed the agent's heart. Neal had his arms around her waist while she sat sideways, her head resting against Neal's head, almost as if she would nuzzle her cheek to his hairs anytime. And her legs laid on Jack's own laps as the young man would pat said legs quite absent-mindedly.

All three wore expression of contentment, and their full focus was on a blond male at the end of the table, the likeness to the blonde woman so striking that they couldn't be anything else than twins; and what fascinated all of them-including Peter-was the dexterity in which he played his guitar. It gave off a pleasant, merry tune and Peter realized the young woman was humming along.

June hadn't warned him about anything more than the music, so when she opened her mouth and sang , soon followed by her brother, the agent could not help a small gasp. Their voices were perfectly in synch, melodious and yet the difference in pitch gave an otherworldly feeling behind the lyrics. He barely had time to realize said lyrics had not been in English before the song and music ended abruptly in squeaks, both from the young woman and the false note on the guitar. Four very startled pair of eyes snapped to Peter, cheeks soon reddening while Joshua started laughing, mirth dancing in his eyes.

"You could have warned us!" The blond called in a mutter, his hands twitching as if he had been about to throw his guitar at the older male. With the heat of the surprise, Peter could not miss the accent behind the man's words, the way he rolled the r.

The blonde, for her part, peaked shyly at Peter as most of her face was hidden in Neal's hairs. "Would you… Are you Peter?" She asked, and it momentarily silenced Peter to notice her accent sounded French.

Jack leaned forward, poking into her side and earning another squeak mixed with strangled laughter. "Come on, that hyena over here would have gone crazy if it had not been Peter Burke coming in."

Joshua let out an "Oi!" in the middle of his laughters, looking offended even if the amusement had not left his eyes.

Neal's lips twitched. "If you want my opinion, he did go crazy."

Peter bit his lips, focusing his attention on his CI so his effort to hide the amusement from the brothers' antics would stay unnoticed by the target of the teasing. His eyes locked with Neal's, and the younger man turned sheepish.

Neal cleared his throat. "So, you two, you _finally_ meet Peter." There was a story in there, Peter knew, but he also noticed how the ex conman was basically stalling. "Peter, meet Rose and Francis." He said nothing more, though Peter detected he had paused and let it end in silence.

His instincts were confirmed when Rose tutted and added, "We're their younger siblings. And twins, though that is quite obvious." She smiled, sweet and eyes bright. "You're a good man."

Peter passed his hand behind his neck with an awkward smile, giving a small, "Thanks," at the unexpected comment. He pretended he didn't notice Neal's smirk too, and thought that Rose might often deliver those sorts of comments, if he went by the fond shake of head from Francis. However, his expression shifted to pensive without his realization, eyes drifting between the blond haired and the dark haired.

"Adoptive siblings." Joshua's voice supplied, closer.

Peter made a small jump, glancing to the side and feeling startled to notice the other had stepped closer without Peter noticing. Instinctively, his hand checked his pockets as he nodded to the statement. He glared a little bit as Joshua smirked with pride at the agent's automatic gesture then directed it at Neal, who had chuckled with the knowledge **he** had been the one to make Peter develop that habit.

Before the older man had time to spot the movements, he found Rose and Francis standing in front of him, two set of azure eyes observing him with curiosity and slight pride. Peter kind of ended up freezing, unsure. But deep down, he agreed they were Neal's family, to be able to overwhelm someone with their antics.

"You know it isn't easy keeping Neal in one place, right?" Francis told the older man, which earned a chuckle from the agent at how true the statement was. The next froze him again. "So I hope you know how lucky you are. Without you-"

A hand clasped on Francis' mouth, and for good measure the second one shut Rose before she could continue for her brother. The culprit, which happened to be Neal, pushed the two of them to his sides while hissing into their ear, "Don't team up on me!"

Peter marveled on the realization that this was the very first time he witnessed Neal in his flustered glory. Then again, his own face reddened a bit, very aware of what he had heard. Indeed, while he had troubles getting his head around it, he had always known in his heart that Neal _wouldn't_ have stayed in New York so willingly if anyone else had been his handler.

"Aww, have we embarrassed you?" Rose cooed when she managed to free her mouth, wrapping her arm around Neal's waist in a side hug. However, it seemed she saw something in the flustered scowl he sent, because her smile turned kinder and she kissed his cheek. "You've got work right? You should go, we will be there when you come back."

In a matter of minutes, Peter found himself driving Neal to work, the rest of the family having ushered them to go with kisses and smiles. It did not go unnoticed that Neal had relaxed once they were in the car, and yet he avoided Peter's gaze. It took the agent a minute or two before he connected the dots, how Neal's blood brothers had taken extra time to ruffle his hairs and how his adoptive siblings had hugged him.

Neal had been overwhelmed back there, something in the twins' words echoing Joshua's ones a few days ago that seemed to agitate his CI. Peter felt curious, if a bit worried, but didn't know how to ask. Amazingly enough, it was the ex conman that touched the subject.

"It feels surreal, to see you and them in the same room…" Neal whispered, more to himself than Peter, yet it had been said aloud. Finally he gazed at Peter, little smile on his face that bordered on shy. "They've been telling me it would be fine, the day you would know about them." Peter noted in his mind the certainty of the statement, no if in there, and felt his heart grow warmer as Neal had paused. "It's not that I don' t trust you," he continued, head turning back to the road, "but I worked so hard to keep them safe that…"

Peter shifted his gaze to the side, but he had to watch the road. Finally, he had the conclusion to what had overwhelmed Neal. "You can't help wishing to keep them hidden?" He offered, and the huff of laughter told Peter the younger male felt amusement at how well Peter had seen through him. Then, Peter added with a little smirk, "And they do like to gang up on you and tease you."

For all reply, Neal glared at Peter and muttered, "Just wait until they decide to tease **you**."

And Peter swallowed a bit harder, quite glad to have a full day at work _**far**_ from the little imps that were Neal's family.

 **End of Open Doors**

 **Stay tuned...**


	4. Main: Meddling Trust

_Hello dears!_

 _This took me longer to update because my attention was to stolen for other things, a big part my original novels and my writer blog. Plus the past few months have been a bit harder inspiration wise, for various reasons._

 _But here we have a new one shot, though smaller than most. I wanted to write more, but then I realized, this whole scene works just as well on its own. Beside, I should remind myself that this is first a collection of one shots, not long chapters following each other. The Main storyline does happen in linear order, but I first started Tales of Black Wings as a collection of one shots specifically because I felt it would suit more, as I didn't quite have the inspiration for a full long chaptered story._

 _In this one, we have a little scene that gives a rather obvious clue about Jack's field, and smaller hints of Joshua's ones. And just, general bonding over sharing secrets, you can say. We have a small show of Neal still being cautious, but I also show how Peter gets it and proves he can be trusted with knowing about Neal's family._

 _As a little bonus/gift for taking a bit to update, I'll give a little info about said family: there are five remaining members to meet. If you remember well the first stories that started this whole series, Neal's birthday was two or three days ago, and by now I hope I implied heavily enough his family is all coming because they want to all be there for said birthday (is it special? Maybe~). But it's also been heavily implied there's some form on danger on their head._

 _Enjoy!_

 **Meddling Trust**

In other circumstances, Peter would wear the same suspicious look Diana and Jones showed as soon as Neal walked in after Peter, his smile brighter than even and a spring in his steps. However, today, he only felt amusement as Jones slowly stepped around so Neal was always in his line of sight, and Diana straight up asked what he was up to now.

"You wound me, Diana." Neal replied, giving a wide eyed puppy eyes look as he put a hand over his heart. "I'm simply happy to see you." He flashed his charming smile, and even Peter had to admit it was very powerful today.

The woman snapped her eyes toward her superior, but upon seeing the lack of the narrowed eyes he would give his CI in situations like those, she let go of it, gazing at her boss intently. Jones looked confused, but also wisely stayed silent. Peter held Diana's gaze, his look warning her off, though without seriousness. It told her not to worry about it, and she accepted the truth in the gaze.

However, she still wondered: Why did her boss looked so _protective_ , too?

Diana and Jones exchanged a look as they went into the conference room for the case they had started yesterday, having spotted the small grateful look Neal sent Peter. However, both knew not to question it, even if they stored the informations for later use.

* * *

Ten minutes in the briefing of the case, Neal's phone let out a short tune. Peter sent a dark look, yet upon seeing the surprise on the younger man's face, he realized Neal hadn't known his phone was not silenced. Then, realization crossed Neal's face as the tune echoed again, before his eyes lifted skyward. There was a flash of… worry too, and he locked eyes with Peter.

"May I?" Neal flashed a grin.

Peter rolled his own eyes. "You're going to do it anyway." He gestured with his hand, a bit amused and a lot exasperated.

Even as Peter was talking, Neal had fished out his phone. Both eyebrows shot up as he read the two texts, then he scowled fiercely. He texted back fast, glancing at Peter with a mix of pride and faint shame, the look Peter would usually associate _with I might have done something not completely legal but it helped us_. Peter narrowed his eyes, however when he opened his mouth, Neal's phone let out the soft tune again. Twice.

The ex conman immediately looked, under the growing amusement of Diana and Jones, and the puzzlement of the few other present. Quite unexpectedly, Neal let out a short, surprised laugh. He shook his head with fond exasperation, then slid his phone toward Peter. The man blinked, picking it up to read as Neal's head gesture.

His own eyebrows shot up as he opened his mouth in shock at the first message displayed. It had all the details needed to solve the case, including a few they had not even known they would need. Or not even known, period. He snapped his gaze up, but was cut by Neal, "Scroll down."

Peter, somehow convinced by the little and shy smile, obeyed. Peter had to snort when he passed Neal's reply of "Jack, as much as I appreciate your meddling input, even I know they won't be able to use those informations. How do I explain this, anyway?" which made him think his guess of Jack being a hacker might be true. Even if the amount of informations given hadn't hint at it, he couldn't forget the meddling with Neal's phone, setting up again the sound so Neal would hear the messages.

However, upon reading the reply to Neal's text, he felt his respect grow. The wording had changed, telling Peter that Joshua had taken the phone; and it had a clear plan on how the FBI could legally obtain some of the informations, the one that would lead them to solve the case, and ended with, "You can pretend all you got were a first few pointers from contacts, they're used to that. Jack gave you more than you needed, so just keep them in mind, maybe you and Peter can always get out some more infos. Especially you, my sweet talking brother." Considering Jack had even given meeting places, the two brothers had basically handed them on a silver platter the culprits.

And the last text read, "Speaking of Peter, hello to him, and we'd like to have Neal home sooner rather than later."

Anyone else might have stopped on how someone could get so many informations, or how one could organize such a plan. Anyone else might have wondered about when exactly the two had started working this out, the earliest being yesterday. But this was Peter, who had recent memories in mind, who pretended he hadn't seen the slight wariness in Neal's eyes despite handing the phone. Beside, almost none of the wording betrayed anything in the end, and with a little smile, the agent slid the phone back to Neal.

He realized full well how much trust Neal put in him when he gave the phone, instead of just telling him he had been given very solid informations. And he intended to show Neal he was right to do, or as a deeper of him whispered, show his brothers that they could trust him. That they were right when they said it would be fine to share more with Peter.

"Well, everyone, it seems Neal's friend gave us a better start for this case."

And, of course, the whole division knew by now about Mozzie, some less than others, but all knew about the CI having contacts. Nobody questioned it more, except Diana and Jones, who knew them too much to not notice the exchange had been different. However, not only did they trust Peter, but something in Neal soothed any worry they might have.

They had learned to see when he was up to no good, and this had not been that Neal. Of course, the matter remained in their mind, and both Peter and Neal knew in the back of their head that it was a matter of time before the two agents tried to know more.

But for now, they had a case to work on.

 **End of Meddling Trust**

 **Stay tuned...**


End file.
